tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Megatron back to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 17 16 17 18 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Apocalypse World TP' - In the Apocalypse World alternate future, the Transformer race has been scattered and nearly obliterated, with only a handful left alive on each side. Most have given up the fight, but now a protoform has been found – the first in ages. Could this be new hope for the future, or will Megatron destroy it on an attempt to achieve godhood? The protoform Tomorrow has found in Dreadwind an unlikely protector.... *'An Axe to Grind TP' - Axegrinder teams up with Concurrence in an attempt to drive the Transformers from Earth. *'Dominicons TP' - The Dominicons have left the Decepticons over Megatron's perceived weakness. What will they do with their newfound independence, and what will be their new role in Cybertron's future? *'Evil Junkion TP' - With Spec-Tor and Big-Time dead, Ar-Gent Silverfinger and Sci-Nide are ready to take Evil, Inc. into a new direction. *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'Russian Interior TP' - Cobra attempts to subvert Russian leadership and take control. * 2018 August 7 - "Sonar Craft Near East Coast" - Alley-Viper 301 destroys a suspicious naval craft. * 2018 August 9 - "A gift left on the security desk" - Skuld shares intercepted radio messages. * 2018 August 10 - "Viper Corps Requisitions" - Alley-Viper 301 puts in a request for a dozen Buzz Boars. * 2018 August 11 - "A proposal" - Cookie wants to go BAT-hunting! * 2018 August 11 - "CIA Interrogations" - Interrogator offers his personal touch. * 2018 August 13 - "To: Dust Devil (CC Imager)" - Backblast has something to show his... friends? * 2018 August 13 - "Revolver's Interrogation" - Interrogator reports on his findings. * 2018 August 15 - "Windblade is back" - Scales relates the tale of Windblade's rescue. * 2018 August 16 - "Quantico Falls" - Alley-Viper 301 reports on Cobra's success. * 2018 August 16 - "Chernobyl in Bloom" - Strange plants are growing in Ukraine. * 2018 August 17 - "Quantico Personnel Report" - Interrogator heaps praise on worthy Cobra underlings. * 2018 August 19 - "POW Plan" - Interrogator has an evil idea. * 2018 August 21 - "Tastes like fallout!" - Poise interviews Ar-Gent Silverfinger. * 2018 August 24 - "Interrogator's journal" - Interrogator plans for the attack on Norfolk Naval Base. * 2018 August 28 - "Additional BAT Factories" - 301 requests more facilities. * 2018 August 28 - "Additional Norfolk Assets" - 301 makes further plans for an assault on Norfolk. * 2018 August 30 - "General Orders" - Optimus addresses ongoing concerns. * 2018 August 30 - "Bombs at NS Norfolk" - Cookie and Sinatra uncover planted explosives. * 2018 August 30 - "Norfolk Recon" - The Joes are onto Cobra's plans. * 2018 September 3 - "Message from Bludgeon" - Bludgeon calls out Knightmare. * 2018 September 5 - "Defense of Hampton Roads" - Wet Down assumes command. * 2018 September 6 - "RE: BAT Project" - Mainframe has a plan to deal with the BATs. * May 20, 2018 - "Surprise Audit" ::Dr. Kwak is surprised by an unexpected audit of her medical center. * May 21, 2018 - "Raid on Valvolux" ::Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. * May 22, 2018 - "Awkward Interview" ::Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. * May 23, 2018 - "Pirate Plans" ::Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. *May 23 2018 - "At the Jiggle Hut" ::Interrogator and Method share a drink. * 2018-6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" ::Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. * 2018 June 6 - "Valvolux: Another Problem for the Pile" ::The Dominicons report in with something worth knowing. * June 9, 2018 - "Sniper Duel" ::Blast Off vs Backblast in Valvolux! *6/15/2018 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 1" ::Heroic Autobots head beneath Valvolux. *6/18/2018 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 2" ::Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. *Jun 20, 2018 - "Artistic Outlets" ::Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. * Jun 21, 2018 - "Knightmare's Plans" ::The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. * June 27, 2018 - "Putin Is Dead" ::Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. * 28 June 2018 - "Battle against the Pod Creatures" ::Last time, the Autobots found a hatch out of the repair bay. It led down to a tunnel carved right through the rock. They ran from some ominous buzzing and ended up here, in a chamber with pods that probably contain living creatures. * 6-28-2018 - "The Ghost of Horrorshow" ::Interrogator and Natalia are visited by the ghost of Horrorshow. * 30 June 2018 - "The Energon Stream" ::The Autobots below Valvolux investigate a chamber giving off a strange glow. * 3 July 2018 - "The Dying Mech" ::The Autobots find a dying prisoner. * July 4, 2018 - "Independence Day" ::Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. * 4 July 2018 - "Fight the Mutants" ::Heroic Autobots face twisted mutants beneath Valvolux. * 2018 July 23 - "Enemy of My Enemy" ' ::''Vortex gets tricked to eliminate a U.N. craft by Cobra. * 2018 July 31 - '''"A Very Special Guest" ::Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. * 2018 August 3 - "Langley Falls" ::The CIA headquarters is captured by Cobra, and many CIA agents with it. * 2018 August 9 - "Target Quantico" ::Alley-Viper 301, Interrogator, and Over Kill confirm the next attack plan. * 2018 August 13 - "Revolver's Revelations" ::Interrogator interrogates Revolver. * 2018/8/16 - "Quantico Taken" ::Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. * 2018 August 21 - "Return to the Fold" ::Major Bludd is formally brought back into Cobra. * 2018 Aug 31 - "Prime Meets with Spike" ::Optimus Prime discusses Spike’s dreams for a new Super Fort. '' * 4 September 2018 - '"Cobra Commander's Dreams"' ::Cobra Commander describes his dreams for Cobra to Major Bludd.'' * November 19, 59,901 - "Questions" ::Holo-Spike has some questions for Ratchet. * The End of the War - "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... *The End of the War - "A Few Days Late" ::The last remaining Combaticon returns to Cybertron, but hasn't realized why... * The End of the War - "Her Name Is Tomorrow" ::In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... * The End of the War - "AU: The Hand of Tyranny" ::The battle with the Junks and Megatron goes poorly. Oh and Huffer's there too. Weird. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse